


Beginnings

by lmusica



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmusica/pseuds/lmusica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about how the bond between Danny and Lacey started as children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Danny threw a stick into the fire.  The fire pit was one of Jo’s better ideas.  It wasn’t that cold in the fort but he liked the way the light from the flames made everything flicker and dance in the dark.  It was comforting and he didn’t feel so alone.  He should just run away but he would miss his dad.  He loved his dad but his mother was another story.   He heard rustling outside the door and tensed, what if his dad tracked him down?  His dad would be angry that he ran off and he hated to disappoint his dad. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when Lacey appeared in the doorway.  “Lacey!”

“Hi Danny,” Lacey said.  “I was hoping it was you here and not Jo.”   Lacey plopped down next to him sitting Indian style. 

Danny understood.  Jo was his oldest friend but she just didn’t understand the problems he and Lacey were having at home.  Jo didn’t get how he didn’t love his mother like she did her own mom.  Or that Lacey’s parents argued constantly while Jo’s parents rarely fought at all.  He glanced at Lacey as she stared into the fire.  Her eyes looked red and he slid closer until their knees touched.

“Your parents fighting again?”  Danny asked.

Lacey sniffed and nodded.  “Yeah, I climbed out my bedroom window.  I couldn’t take it anymore.  Your mom?”

“Yeah,” Danny said, tossing another stick into the fire.  “She told Jo’s mom that she wished she’d had a girl.”

“That sucks,” Lacey said, “I’m sorry she said that.”

Danny shrugged.  “Thanks.  Sometimes I want to just run away.”

“Me too.”   Lacey nodded and started to blink rapidly.

Danny frowned as he watched Lacey.  It must have been a really bad fight.  He knew what was coming and placed his arm around her shoulders. Sure enough, Lacey drew in a hitching breath and her shoulders started to shake.

“I’m alright!” Lacey said, angrily wiping at her eyes trying to shrug him off.

“I know,” Danny said, tightening his hold.  “It’s okay Lace. You know I won’t tell anyone.  Not even Jo.”

Lacey stopped fighting and gave into the tears, letting Danny hold her as she cried. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay?” Danny asked Lacey as they stood under her bedroom window.  Lacey had been was very quiet as they walked to her house and he was worried.

Lacey stared back at him not saying a word. 

Danny fidgeted, as a weird tingly feeling started in his stomach.  “What?”

Lacey still didn’t speak but quickly closed the short distance between them.  She stood still for a second before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Danny gasped; his eyes widened in shock. 

Lacey grinned at him.  “You always make me feel better Danny.  I just wanted to do that. See ya,” she said turning away.

“Lacey!  Wait, wait, wait,” he said, gently taking her elbow and turning her back to him.  He didn’t hesitate and kissed her this time. 

They broke apart, staring and smiling at each other.

“Good night, numb nuts!”  Lacey said before scampering up the drain pipe and into her bedroom.

Danny watched her go, feeling flushed and happy.  Touching his lips, he stood under her window until her bedroom light came on.  “Wow, just wow!”

Taking one last look at Lacey’s window he sprinted for home, feeling better then he had in a long time.


End file.
